


Define Love

by smaragdbird



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Canon, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Faced with high chances that they're going to die, K-2SO has something he wants to tell Cassian





	

**Author's Note:**

> The definition of love K-2SO gives is a quote from Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II

“Fuck”, Cassian cursed and hit the console with his hydrospanner in a last attempt to get it working again. Of course nothing happened.

“I told you that your chances of successfully repairing the ship were less than 0.7%”, K-2SO said from the co-pilot seat.

“Not helpful, K”, Cassian shot back.

“We are transmitting an emergency signal and we are close to the Fel-Dantoiine hyper space route.”

“Are you humouring me?”

“Yes”, K-2SO replied. “Is it working?”

Cassian dropped the hydrospanner and walked back to his seat. “Well it’s better than hearing the chances of my suffocating in my own ship.”

“You’ll die of hypothermia before the oxygen runs out”, K-2SO corrected him.

“That’s what I mean”, Cassian snorted.

“It’ll be very boring here with you dead. And I don’t want to see you harmed in any case.”

“That’s…probably the nicest thing you ever said to me”, Cassian said. He reached over and touched K-2SO’s arm. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome”, K-2SO replied warmly.

Cassian put his feet up on the dashboard and leaned back. “At least I’ll be dying next my friend.”

K-2SO didn’t reply to that for a long time and Cassian nearly fell asleep, when he heard his name being said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. 

“Yeah?”

“Since there is a 78.4% chance that you will die within the next hour…what if I told you I feel more than friendship?”

The question was so unexpected that Cassian managed to ignore the high odds of him dying pretty soon. “Like what, love?”

“Yes.”

“How would you define love anyway?”

“Love is making a shot to the knees of a target 120 kilometers away using an Aratech sniper rifle with a tri-light scope. This definition, I am told, is subject to interpretation. Obviously, love is a matter of odds. Not many organics could make such a shot, and fewer would derive love from it. Yet for me, love is knowing your target, putting them in your targeting reticule, and together, achieving a singular purpose, against statistically long odds.”

“You’re all about the odds”, Cassian looked at him.

“Yes. And I would face them with you regardless of the outcome.”

“Didn’t think a droid could feel that way.”

“Neither did I. It seems like a useless subroutine to install. But according to you so is my sarcasm.”

“I may have been lying about that”, Cassian admitted. “I quite like it.”

“I know”, K-2SO tilted his head. “What are you going to do about my confession?”

“My droid partner fancies me? Sure why not. I don’t mind.”

“I love you. I do not “fancy” you”, K-2SO corrected him indignantly. “By droid standars humans are not even remotely attractive.” After a moment when Cassian did nothing but stare at him, K-2SO asked, “How do you feel about me?”

Cassian hesitated. He had never thought about how he felt about his partner. People didn’t have feelings for their droids, except he knew that it wasn’t true. You couldn’t spend that much time around another sentient being and not develop some kind of feeling towards them. And he and K-2SO had been together nearly constantly since Cassian had stolen and reprogrammed him two years ago.

Cassian gave him a slow smile. “Like I’ll take those odds with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I came out of the movie shipping Cassian and K-2SO...
> 
> If you want to see me ship them some more you can find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblrFind me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
